


Pictures in my head

by SwedishGirl



Series: The difference in me [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: A few months into their relationship, Shane wants to be dominated by Mark again.





	Pictures in my head

"-You were amazing out there." Shane whispered in Mark's ear.  
"-You weren't bad either..." Mark teased.

They had just gone off stage and now all four of them were hugging backstage. Shane and Mark had been a couple for a few months now. They had told Nicky and Kian from the start, but they had also decided not to display it in front of them. After all, Westlife was their job and they intended to keep love-life and work separated. Also, they didn't want to make Nicky and Kian feel uncomfortable or left out in any sense. It had worked well. If there had been any sort of impact on the band, it had been a positive one, especially on Mark. It was like he'd gained a bit of confidence lately. He'd look less dead serious on stage, and some evenings there was almost a glow about him. It was nice to see. This evening had been one of those. Mark had sung like an angel. Especially when harmonizing with Shane. Nicky had had the privilege of witnessing the two of them standing side by side on stage singing:

"-Another winter day has come and gone away, in either Paris or Rome, and I wanna go home..." 

Fuck, they were good. Their voices together were totally mind blowing. Shane always so perfect and in the exact right pitch. Mark soaring above with his high harmony, listening to every little nuance and vibration in Shane's voice and adapting his harmony to it. Nicky didn't understand how they did it. Their individual voices were perfect, but when blending the two, there was pure magic.

Nicky thought that could be applied to their relationship as well, to some extent. He'd known Shane and Mark for many years now. He loved them both. They were great people. And since they'd gotten involved, they had become even greater. Nicky couldn't quite put his finger on it, but maybe there was a new kind of harmony. Shane had always been energetic and that could sometimes escalate into being restless. Nicky hadn't seen any of that since Shane started to date Mark. Mark had a calming effect on Shane, that was obvious.

And it seemed to work in the opposite direction as well. Mark hadn't been as moody and half-hearted as he could be, since getting involved with Shane. Shane seemed to be able to cheer him up and boost his confidence a bit. That was great news for everyone in the band. Mark was after all their "secret weapon" and they depended on him delivering the high notes and the ad libs with passion. Sometimes is was obvious that the audience waited the whole evening to hear the high note in "Flying without wings". Nicky knew that Mark felt the pressure. But since he'd gotten involved with Shane, even the high note seemed easier to reach. Shane had been giving him some really good advice regarding the fear of that note. And also, Nicky could see Shane encouraging Mark with little winks and stuff on stage, looking very proud of him when he reached the note. It was adorable.

\---------

The afterparty at the hotel was mental. Loud music, lots of people, and many drinks. The four lads avoided alcohol, as they were booked to do a TV show the morning after. Shane watched Mark from a distance. Mark was standing in a corner, trying to make polite conversation with everyone that approached him. When he spoke to people he knew, he looked relaxed and confident and cool, and Shane thought he was sexy as hell. When he was approached by people he didn't know, he looked a little shy and awkward. It was adorable. Shane went over to save him:

"-Hey Marky, need to talk to ya." he said, grabbing him by the arm and going over to sit on one of the sofas.

"-You look tired." Shane said.  
"-I am." Mark nodded.  
"-Wanna leave?"  
"-If you want."

Shane gave Mark a peculiar look and then he said:

"-Maybe you should stop asking what I want."  
"-What do you mean?"  
"-Well, maybe I want you to decide. To be in charge. Just for tonight."

Mark looked at Shane with confusion. Dark hazel eyes looking back at him with want.

Now Mark finally got the hint. Shane wanted him to...be in charge. Sexually. Mark had only done that once before, but it had been a huge success for them both, adding a little extra to their love life. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do it again, though. He wasn't dominant as a person, he had to act. He wasn't sure what to do this time, he'd already done what he could come up with last time. He didn't want to just repeat it. And he didn't want to go any rougher than last time, he wasn't interested in hurting Shane.

"-Um... I'm not sure I can do it..." Mark said hesitantly.  
"-I know you can. I saw it in you on stage tonight. That spark." Shane said.

Shane was right in a way. The only place Mark ever felt really confident was on stage. Not every time, but from time to time. Tonight had been one of those nights. He'd felt as if he could've sung anything. He had been on top form. Happy with himself. Confident. The feeling still lingered. If he was to act dominant, now was the time, when he was still on a high after the concert.

"-Okay..." he said hesitantly. "-I can give it a try."  
"-Start now. It'll be fun. A bit of role play." Shane said.

Mark had to go into that special mode, it really was a challenge for him. But at the same time, it was fun.

"-I'm gonna go get a drink." Shane said, standing up.  
"-No you're not." Mark said, standing up next to him, gripping his wrist firmly.

Shane looked startled before he realized what Mark was doing. That he had already started.

"-I'm not?" Shane asked hesitantly.  
"-No. You're getting ME a drink. Hurry." Mark ordered.

Mark could see the swift smile on Shane's face before he left to get the drink. When he came back, Mark took the drink from him and tasted it. Then he leant forward, looking Shane in the eyes with a serious face.

"-This drink's got ice in it." he said.  
"-Yeah?"  
"-You know I don't like ice." Mark said, looking dead serious.  
"-Um... Okay... I...didn't know that, actually..." Shane said, barely able to keep himself from giggling. Mark did like ice in his drinks. This was just a part of the role play and Shane knew it.  
"-I'm gonna have to punish you now." Mark said with a low voice, raising an eyebrow.  
"-Really?"  
"-Yes. No doubt about it. You've been really naughty. C'mon." he said, grabbing Shane by the wrist again.  
"-But I wanna stay..." Shane tried.  
"-Well, you don't get to. We're going." Mark said. He began to walk towards the lift, still holding on to Shane's wrist with one hand, keeping his drink in the other.

They stepped inside the lift and as soon as the lift door closed, Mark pinned Shane to the wall and kissed him. Shane giggled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders. He could already see the change in Mark, and he loved it. Mark looked taller and more decisive and the way he looked at Shane was different. It was...demanding and wanting at the same time. God, this was going to be good. Shane was already hard. It was ridiculous how fast Mark could do that to him without even touching him.

The lift stopped and someone stepped in. Mark quickly changed position and stood beside Shane. A hand sneaking in behind, gripping Shane's bum firmly. Shane wanted to giggle, but Mark looked totally serious and looked straight ahead, not giving anything away. 

The lift stopped again and the person stepped out. Before the doors had even closed properly, Mark grabbed the front of Shane's jacket with his free hand, pinning him to the wall again, kissing him passionately. He pressed his own body tight against Shane's, putting his knee between Shane's legs, grinding. Shane moaned with want.

"-You like that, huh?" Mark growled in his ear.  
"-Yes..." Shane whispered between breaths.  
"-You like being punished...?"  
"-Yes..."

They stepped out on their floor and continued to their room. Normally they would've perhaps been holding hands if there weren't any other people around. But now, Mark gripped Shane's wrist really hard, as if Shane was his prisoner. He didn't drag him as such, but he walked so fast through the corridor that Shane almost had to run to keep up.

They got inside and the door closed behind them. Mark still held on to Shane's wrist and they ended up facing each other. Shane tried to kiss Mark, standing on his toes to reach. Mark would've normally bent down slightly or tilted his head a bit to enable Shane to kiss him, but now he didn't. He stood tall and watched Shane struggle to reach. 

Then, Mark put one large firm hand on Shane's chest and started to push him backwards towards the bed. Mark tugged at Shane's clothes with his free hand to get them off. When they approached the bed, Shane was in his jeans and nothing more. Mark placed his drink on the night stand. He pushed Shane down on the bed and climbed on top and started to undo Shane's jeans, pulling them down. 

"-I'm gonna punish you now, for putting ice in my drink." Mark said. Then he reached for the drink and took two ice cubes in his mouth.

The contrast between the cold ice and Mark's hot mouth on Shane's erection was sensational. Mark let his tongue swirl around the head, letting the ice move around the tip. Shane gasped. He couldn't decide if this was just pleasurable or if it almost hurt a little. Anyway, he wanted Mark to go rough on him, it was part of the thrill. If it hurt a bit, it just added to the whole thing of Mark actually being in charge.

Shane moaned in pleasure and twisted on the bed. Mark was talented with his hands and his tongue and he knew exactly how to drive Shane crazy. As soon as Shane approached the edge, Mark withdrew for a while before starting again. He kept doing that a few times. Shane was so close, and Mark refused to let him come.

Suddenly, Mark stopped and climbed off the bed. He undid his own jeans and placed himself just beside the bed. 

"-C'mon." he just said.

Shane crawled to his knees and was soon right in front of Mark. Mark tugged hard at Shane's hair, guiding him towards his hardness. Shane shivered by want when he saw Mark's erection. 

Mark had to swallow hard when Shane started to lick. Shane's mouth and tongue on his erection made him close his eyes and tilt his head back. He kept Shane's hair in a firm grip, as to point out who was in charge.

"-That's right. Go on." Mark said.

Shane wanted to please him and make him feel good, so he really put in some effort. Stroking his length with one hand and doing what he could to try and take Mark deep, which wasn't easy as Mark's erection was pretty impressive.

Shane wanted Mark to thrust into his mouth. There was something about the thought of that that made Shane ridiculously aroused. The thought of being taken, without having any power over the situation was one of his favorite fantasies. He grabbed Mark's bum, trying to pull Mark towards him, making him understand.

"-Please..." Shane breathed.

Mark hesitated. It was obvious that Shane really wanted this. No question about it. But thrusting your erection into someone's mouth was not really something Mark wanted to do. He pushed his hips forward just an inch, and then pulled back again. Then he did it again. Shane closed his eyes and moaned and started to meet Mark's thrusts. In the end, it was Shane doing most of the work really. But he seemed pleased with it.

When Shane started to moan, Mark looked down and saw that he was touching himself.

"-Don't touch yourself." Mark demanded.  
"-I'm sorry." Shane pleaded.  
"-Yeah. You should be. Or I'll may have to punish you again."  
"-Please... Punish me..." Shane breathed.

Mark didn't know how to. He had to come up with something really quick. 

"-Alright. On all fours. C'mon!" he ordered.

Shane turned his back on Mark and placed himself on all fours in the middle of the bed.

"-Spread your legs." 

Shane did. 

"-Okay. Good." Mark said and slapped Shane's bum playfully before pushing two fingers inside without asking. Shane moaned and let his head hang down. 

"-Keep quite." Mark ordered, before he reached around with his free hand and started to stroke Shane's erection.

Mark knew exactly what he was doing and Shane was soon approaching the edge again. 

"-Need you..." he panted.  
"-Not yet." Mark said.  
"-You drive me mad..." Shane managed between breaths.  
"-Don't move."

Shane really had trouble not moving. He wanted to thrust into Mark's grip, and he wanted to push back on his fingers. He needed more and he needed it soon. 

"-Please..." he moaned. "-Take me hard."  
"-Keep quiet!" Mark growled, making Shane shiver with excitement.

Mark quickly rolled on a condom, lined up behind Shane, grabbed his hips and pushed in hard. Shane pushed back, screaming with pleasure. Shane reached down and started to work his own erection furiously. Mark let him. He understood that he needed it, he could tell from the screams that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Mark thrusted deeper and faster, hips rolling furiously. Shane screamed with each thrust. Suddenly, Mark stopped.

"-Desk." he demanded.

Shane who had been expecting Mark to push them both over the edge within seconds was pleasantly surprised that the role play wasn't finished, that Mark actually had one more idea. He didn't have a clue to what Mark intended to do to him on the desk, but he was more than willing to find out.

Mark lifted Shane up to sit on the desk, and then he pushed him down to lay on his back. Then he placed Shane's legs on his shoulders.

Shane had never felt so exposed and so used, and he loved it. It felt really pornographic, lying like this. Mark standing over him, totally in control. Shane on his back, legs in the air, bum exposed. Not able to reach Mark in any way, not able to touch him or kiss him or contribute in any way. Just being able to lie there and take what Mark decided to give.

And Mark gave, alright. He caressed the inside of Shane's thighs, traced his fingers across Shane's stomach, teasing by touching just millimeters from his balls and his throbbing erection. 

"-Please..."  
"-Shut up."  
"-Please... Need...something..."  
"-Well you ain't getting it. Not until I say so."

Shane tried to reach for his own erection to try and satisfy himself, but Mark grabbed his hand and growled:

"-Keep your hands behind your head. And nowhere else. Understood?"  
"-Yes..." Shane whimpered.  
"-Good. Gonna fuck you now." Mark growled, making Shane shiver with anticipation.

When Mark pushed in, Shane screamed and had to squeeze his eyes shut. It hurt a bit, but that was exactly what he wanted. Mark taking him hard, without asking.

Last time, Mark had been considerate enough to make sure Shane came first. Mark always did that. That was very sweet of him, but this time Shane didn't want that. He wanted Mark to go all the way, using Shane for his own pleasure only, not caring about when and if Shane came. But he knew Mark wasn't gonna do that. He had to tell him in some way.

"-You come first. Please..." he breathed.

Mark looked hesitant at first, but then there was a spark in his eyes that meant he was in on it. He pushed Shane's knees further apart, to make him feel even more exposed. Then he started to thrust into Shane slowly but firmly. Then he started to moan:

"-Oh fuck... So good..."

From where Shane was lying, he had a perfect view of Mark. This tall strong dark handsome man. Shane found it intriguing to know that Mark was stronger than him and could easily hurt him for real if he wanted to. That knowledge added a little extra excitement to this role play, even as Shane knew that Mark was never ever going to hurt him. He enjoyed lying back looking at Mark approaching the edge, knowing he was a part of Mark's pleasure.

When Mark began to speed up his thrusts, Shane braced himself and tried to push back, even though it was hard from the position he was in. Mark closed his eyes and moaned loudly. His hips moving almost violently now, his hands gripping Shane's bum and thighs, lifting him up slightly to get the perfect angle.

"-Oh, fuck... Oh, yes..." Mark moaned, eyes shut and head tilted back.

He came with a cry, bracing himself to Shane's thighs.

Shane was balancing just on the edge and as soon as Mark hade come, he reached for his own erection, intending to finish.

"-Don't." Mark growled. "-Hands behind your head."

Shane was surprised as he'd expected to have to finish this on his own. He placed his hands behind his head again and when he felt Mark's large hand closing on his erection and the other hand cupping his balls, he had to squeeze his eyes shut.

"-You're not coming until I decide you can." Mark said.

Mark was still inside Shane, it had only been a few seconds since he came and he was still hard enough to finish the job for Shane. It only took a few thrusts. Shane screamed at each thrust:

"-Ah... Ah... Ah..."

"-Okay. Come for me." Mark said.

Mark pushed in one last time as hard and deep as he possibly could, Shane screamed and came all over Mark's hands and his own stomach. 

\---------

As they were drifting off to sleep, Shane whispered:

"-That was amazing."

Mark wrapped his arm around Shane and kissed him tenderly and said:

"-Yeah. I'm out of ideas, though. Next time, I need a script or something."

Shane giggled. Mark needn't worry. Shane had loads of fantasies involving a dominant Mark, and he would gladly share some of them for future role playing.


End file.
